Exercise continues to be an important part of an individual's health and fitness regimen. Further, the advent of new sports, like mixed martial arts, as well as a better understanding of physiology and how the body responds to stimuli, has led to new ways of training the human body with exercise. To that end, a multitude of exercise devices are commercially available that are alleged to provide various fitness benefits for the user, none of which are truly simple and multifunctional.
Existing rotating push-up bars typically rotate as the user extends their arms in a push-up position, but these bars are generally fixed in a system that only allows the bar to turn, and does not provide instability for proprioception. A kettlebell is a simple cast-iron ball having a handle that is frequently used for ballistic and swinging movements. However, kettlebells are limited in their functionality because the handle extends from the top of the ball. This means that the weight is not distributed evenly about the hand, but away from the hand, and this may cause some unwieldy flopping motions including banging it into the user when trying to use a kettlebell. Standard dumbbells do not move, rotate or engage proprioception if a user attempts to do upper body push exercises, and thus are also limited in effect.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus that allows the user to perform isolated as well as compound exercises in a workout program using a standard set of widely accepted functional movements.